El partido
by fefasz
Summary: Znajomość pomiędzy kibicem FC Barcelony a Realu Madryt potrafi być niezwykle ciężka... T za nieliczne przekleństwa


_Tekst z 02.03.2013_

_Sam dialog._

_Betowała Skidayo_

* * *

– Kiba! To już dzisiaj!  
– Naprawdę, Naruto? Od dwóch tygodni nie mówisz o niczym innym. Zaczynasz przynudzać.  
– Oj, przestań! Przecież to _El Clásico_!  
– Wiem i cieszę się, że to już dziś. W końcu będzie można porozmawiać z tobą na normalne tematy. A nie tylko Barça to, Real tamto, Uchiha siamto.  
– Uważaj, co mówisz, bo miejsce mojego najlepszego przyjaciela może się za chwilę zwolnić.  
– A kto inny miałby nim być, może Sasuke?  
– Jeszcze czego. On na pewno nie. Ale wiesz, czasami zastanawiam się którego z was bardziej nienawidzę.  
– Kochany, mnie się nie da nienawidzić! Czyli na pewno tego pana, który dzisiaj przyjeżdża do Barcelony.  
– Chciałeś powiedzieć: tego, który przyjechał...  
– Już? I dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?  
– A co, miałem ci opowiadać o wielkim wkroczeniu pana _hala Madrid_ na ziemię katalońską?  
– No już nie bądź taki zły na niego, przesadzasz. Nie znam go dobrze, ale nie może być aż tak okropny.  
– Jest! Uchiha to największe zło tego świata! Piękne uliczki Barcelony już nigdy nie będą tak same... Uwierz mi.  
– Naruto, mój przyjacielu, jestem pewien, że gdybyś poznał go w innym miejscu niż stadion Realu i po tym, jak Królewskim jakimś cudem udało się skopać nam tyłki, to mówiłbyś o nim zupełnie inaczej.  
– Nie, on nadal byłby _madrile__ño_, a ja _barcelonista_. Nienawiść jest zapisana w naszej krwi i w historii!  
– Człowieku, zaczynasz pieprzyć coraz większe głupoty. Odpuść mu chociaż raz, co?  
– Jasne! Broń go dalej, nie krępuj się. Wiesz co, Kiba, ja wychodzę. Czeka mnie wspaniały mecz i długie świętowanie wygranej, nie chcę sobie psuć humoru. Na razie!  
– Pozdrów Uchihę!

oOo

– Naruto! Naruto!  
– Ino! Nie spodziewałem się ciebie pod stadionem. Czyżby nagła miłość do któregoś z piłkarzy Blaugrany?  
– Skąd wiedziałeś?! Tylko nie mów nic Kibie, jeszcze będzie zazdrosny...  
– O nic się nie bój, będę milczał jak grób. A tak serio, to co cię tu sprowadza?  
– Kiba do mnie dzwonił, mówił, że Sasuke jest w mieście. Chciałam w końcu zobaczyć tego sławnego Uchihę! A skoro mieszkam blisko...  
– Aż tak ci zależy na tym, żeby go zobaczyć?  
– Kiba już go poznał! Ja miałam nadzieję, że będę miała okazję na poprzednim meczu, ale nawet go nie było...  
– Nie było go, bo Uchiha to kretyn, drań, dupek...  
– Ej, ale nie zaczynaj znowu, nie masz powodu.  
– To przestańcie o nim tyle mówić! I dajcie mi święty spokój. Chciałem obejrzeć mecz, nacieszyć się grą, a nie prowadzić bezsensowne rozmowy o tym idiocie.  
– Idiotą to jesteś ty, Sasuke na pewno jest w porządku. I nawet ty to wiesz.  
– Taa, jest w porządku, kiedy siedzi w tym pieprzonym Madrycie.  
– Naruto, dlaczego ciągle widzisz w nim same negatywne rzeczy? I tylko narzekasz.  
– Nieprawda! Ja po prostu... Nie lubię tego, że jest jaki jest.  
– Wiesz, że nie wszystko możesz zmienić. Niektóre rzeczy musisz zaakceptować takimi, jakie są.  
– Wiem, Ino, wiem. Ale i tak wkurwia mnie to wszystko...  
– Rozumiem... No ale, rozchmurz się już i uśmiechnij! I idź na ten mecz, wiem, że chciałbyś być już na trybunach. A Sasuke się nie przejmuj, będzie dobrze!

oOo

– O, popatrzcie, kto wrócił! Wielki zwycięzca, Naruto Uzumaki!  
– Zamknij się, Kiba. A najlepiej to w ogóle się odczep.  
– Oh, ale dlaczego jesteś taki zły? Czy to nie o wygranej nadawałeś non stop przez ostatnie kilkanaście dni?  
– A nawet jeśli, to co?  
– Nic, po prostu wydawało mi się, że to było dla ciebie najważniejsze. A teraz w ogóle się nie cieszysz.  
– Cholera, Kiba, nie! Tak naprawdę nigdy nie chodziło mi o kolejną, durną wygraną!  
– Nie? No proszę, niecodziennie słyszy się takie słowa i to z twoich ust.  
– Nie. Jedyną rzeczą, o której przez cały czas marzyłem było to, żeby ten cholerny drań nie wracał do tego chujowego miasta!  
– Ahh, czyli Romeo znowu nie miał dla ciebie czasu? Biedaczek...  
– Nie nabijaj się, błagam. Nie dzisiaj. Chcę już iść spać.  
– No tak, liczyłeś na fajerwerki na zakończenie dnia, a nie na oglądanie mojej pięknej twarzy. Rozumiem, musisz teraz sobie w spokoju popłakać.  
– Kiba, odpuść już! Twoja dziewczyna zawsze jest tutaj, możesz ją zobaczyć codziennie, nie ma między wami żadnej chorej rywalizacji klubowej, miastowej, żadnej! Nie wpada do ciebie raz na pół roku i to tylko na kilka godzin, bo akurat wtedy jest mecz i nie ma nic ważniejszego do roboty! Więc serio, pierdol się.  
– Skoro tak ci to przeszkadza, to dlaczego dalej z nim jesteś? Dlaczego nie rzucisz go w cholerę, nie znajdziesz sobie kogoś stąd, kogoś kto byłby zawsze tutaj, z tobą?  
– Wiesz, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym nigdy wcześniej, chyba masz, kurwa, rację!  
– Mówisz serio...?  
– Nie. Nie chcę być z nikim innym. Bo to Sasuke kocham.


End file.
